A wide variety of audio sources can be used to generate audio signals. Examples of such audio sources include radio receivers, turntables, compact disc players, MP3 players and synthesizers. Audio signals can also be generated by a microphone associated with a particular audio source, such as a musician playing an instrument or a vocalist singing in a band. In musical settings such as these, dozens of microphones can be used to generate dozens of corresponding audio signals. For example, a drum set alone may be associated with five or more microphones. Groups of instruments, such as in an orchestral setting, may have one or more microphones in common. In addition, single instruments are often associated with one or more dedicated microphones. Because they are generated from a wide range of audio sources, audio signals generally have a correspondingly wide range of properties, such as intensity, number of channels (stereophonic or monophonic), and phase. The properties of multiple audio signals can be modified in relation to each other and the modified audio signals can be combined to form a sound recording, wherein each audio signal corresponds to a “track” of that sound recording. This process of modification and combination is called mixing and is performed using a device called a mixer. A digital audio workstation can be used to mix digital audio signals using a personal computer or a portable computer. As the processing power of modern computer systems continues to grow, it has become increasingly common to use digital audio workstations for a wide range of digital audio processing tasks, including tasks that involve not only digital audio signals, but also related multimedia assets, such as digital video signals.